


Home

by thethinkingfruit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Other, POV Second Person, Reunions, home is where the heart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethinkingfruit/pseuds/thethinkingfruit
Summary: Home is where the heart is--but sometimes it takes a while for home to arrive, because the Breidablik operates on chance.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask meme on Tumblr, I took some liberties with my usual writing style. It's fun to try something new. The snippets are based on my first impressions for Fire Emblem Heroes, and the notion that what if the tactician from FE:H was the same one from FE7.

     Sometimes, you hate the Breidablik. One reason was because you couldn’t pronounce it. You just wanted to call it what it was–a gun–but it didn’t shoot bullets, it shot people. Not in a projectile shooting an individual, but  _shooting out_  an individual. Or more than one. Five at most–you tested it.

     You wished it could do something more practical than shoot out people from a medieval relic gun. And in all honestly, you still aren’t sure how this whole summoning thing works. But you understand how the orbs work. If you have enough, you can summon a hero. If you have  _more_  than enough, you can summon even more heroes.

     You have three in mind. How many crystals will it take? (You end up losing count).

* * *

     Eliwood arrives first. You didn’t really invite him, but he burst from the ruins with a flash and splendor, graceful as ever. There’s a twang in your chest when you see him, and you can’t stop yourself from running, stopping only a few feet ahead and holding out your hands for him to take. He looks surprised at first to see you, and then his expression softens.

     “It’s good to see a friendly face,” he says, voice so gentle and quaint. You can’t voice what you want to say properly, but he understands. He reaches out and takes your hands in his, and together you walk back to the hall of heroes so you can introduce him properly to the reigning nobles. You don’t let go until a battle needs to be fought, but Eliwood’s right there beside you, ready to defend at your command.

* * *

     Lyn arrives next. She looks different than how you remember, with a fur cape, wielding a bow with a feather in her hair, but you recognize the long green plait and the way she looks at you with silent determination. Eliwood is there when she’s summoned, but before he could say anything you’re running to greet her. She’s on a horse this time–what is with her and Eliwood, with horses?–but she slides down immediately once she recognizes who you are. You hesitate for a moment before you hold out your arms for a hug.

     Lyn scoops you up and hugs you, lifting you a little bit off the ground. You hug back tightly, toes scraping against the stone when she sets you back town.

     “You’re here!” she exclaims, examining your face. “You cut your hair!”

     “It got a bit long,” you reply, voice cracking. “And unlike you, I didn’t look good in a ponytail.”

     You hold her hand and help her lead her horse to the stables. You don’t let go even after you introduce her to Alphonse, Sharena, and Anna. Eliwood notices this and takes your other hand.

* * *

     Hector arrives last, which was typical. He was always the slowest, but the most steadfast. By this point Eliwood had settled in, and Lyn was following suit. You like to think that you’ve grown confident in your abilities to summon. You’ve figured out probabilities, you’ve figured out the chances. It takes a few false starts, and you’re quietly muttering, “Where are you?” under your breath as you load the Breidablik. You keep telling yourself that you don’t care, that two out of three is okay, but it really isn’t. This place wasn’t complete without him.

     The thud of Armads slamming against the stone floor catches your attention. It glimmers in the evening light. Your breath catches in your throat as he looks around, puzzled, the dust clearing. It’s almost like he doesn’t see you at first, doesn’t recognize you, because your cape’s now a creamy white instead of its vibrant green, and you’re much older than you used to be. How long has it been? At least ten years. People say you aged well but it doesn’t feel like it--especially when it’s almost like they haven’t aged a day (they haven’t).

     “Hector!”

     Eliwood and Lyn’s voices rise from the entrance of the shrine. He looks up and begins to smile, before he realizes that someone’s watching. Finally, his eyes settle on you.

     “You know, you’re the last person I expected to see!” he says, but there’s no malice in his voice. You laugh, startled by his exclamation, but it turns into a small, unintentional wail. You don’t wait for him to greet you, and greet him instead, hugging him as best you can. Your arms never could reach around his armor.

     “You took your time,” you reply, and then you can feel Lyn hugging you next, trying to wrap you and Hector into an embrace. Eliwood follows shortly afterwards and Hector, one arm still free, drags him into the fray and you’re all squished together, trying to avoid sharp or cold edges of armor or Armads’ sharp blade, but it’s okay, you think.

     Everything was okay, because you were finally home.


End file.
